


No me volveré a enamorar

by Ayumi_Kuran



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Larry Daley, Drama, M/M, Top! Ahkmenrah
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Kuran/pseuds/Ayumi_Kuran
Summary: Larry había jurado, tras sus numerosas y desastrosas relaciones, que nunca volvería a enamorarse. Hasta que un antiguo faraón apareció en su vida.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	No me volveré a enamorar

Larry siempre había sabido que tenía mala suerte en el amor.

Cuando tenía diez años tuvo su primer amor infantil. Una linda chica de su clase, Sara, le había robado su inocente corazón con sus hermosas sonrisas. Recordaba cómo era la única que le defendía de los niños que lo molestaban, invitándolo a hacerse más fuerte. Por ella, se armó de valor para enfrentarse a sus abusones y cuando logró vencerlos, se declaró.

Ese día, fue la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón.

Sara estaba saliendo con uno de los niños que tanto le molestaban, le había llamado a él salvaje por defenderse. Cuando llegó a casa, lloró hasta quedar dormido, incluso pasó días sin comer. Fue en ese momento, que se juró no volver a amar.

El destino no estaba de acuerdo.

Años después, conocería a Ricky. Era miembro del equipo de fútbol. Alto, fuerte, rubio y con unos increíbles ojos verdes que le robaron el aliento. Fue la primera vez que se dió cuenta que le gustaban tanto los chicos, como las chicas. El miedo se apoderó de él, no queriendo que nadie lo descubriera.

Lo ocultó como un maestro por varios meses, hasta que un día todo explotó.

Estaba en una fiesta, había ido con algunos de sus amigos, donde se encontraba prácticamente todo el instituto. La música resonaba con fuerza, el alcohol fluía como un río sin fin y las risas resonaban en el lugar como tambores. Le gustaba ese ambiente, se sentía libre por una vez.

Su sangre, atestada de licor, no le permitió pensar en sus acciones hasta que fue muy tarde.

En un arrebato, se había acercado a Ricky y le había declarado sus sentimientos. Todos quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, esperando la reacción del futbolista. Este le rechazó de la manera más cruel posible, ocasionando las burlas de todos.

Sin embargo, en privado fue diferente. Le buscó, besando sus labios, tocando su cuerpo y regalándole sus primeras experiencias sexuales. Ricky de negó a que supieran la naturaleza de su relación; eso mataba a Larry.

Finalmente, se vio obligado a dejar ese instituto. El acoso que recibía por su orientación sexual y el verse obligado a estar a escondidas con la persona que amaba —solo porque odiaba la idea de que le considerarán gay— había sido lo que le obligó a irse sin ver atrás.

Al llegar a su nuevo instituto, se prometió no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Oh, pero lo hizo.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Erica. Era una mujer increíble, como ninguna otra que hubiera conocido. Ella descubrió su orientación sexual y le apoyó, se divertían, bromeaban, quedaban. Se enamoraron. Y por primera vez se sintió pleno cuando se casaron y años después tuvieron a su hijo.

Hasta que ella le engañó con otro.

No era lo bastante hombre para satisfacerla, era demasiado impulsivo para mantener a su familia, no era el adecuado para estar en sus vidas.

Nuevamente, vio los trozos de su corazón caer al suelo. Le costó muchas lágrimas recomponerse, pero esta vez, construyó una barrera alrededor de él.

Tuvo amantes tras eso, pero se aseguraba de que no fuera nada serio. Solo sexo, algunas noches seguidas y se despedían. Era la única forma de que no le volvieran a hacer daño.

Hasta que lo conoció.

Ahkmenrah salió de su tumba, mostrando al faraón que fue en vida, ayudándolo a salvar al museo y posteriormente ser su amigo. Las barreras que construyó se desmoronaban como arena cada vez que le sonreía, se preocupaba por él y lo defendía.

Un amanecer, fue capaz de aceptar la realidad: se había enamorado de Ahkmenrah. Un hombre que llevaba muerto cuatro mil años, la cúspide de sus amores imposibles.

Río como desquiciado, combinándose con el llanto. Ahora, ¿qué haría?

—¿Lawrence?—Teddy avanzaba hacía él con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.— ¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?

—Sí, sí. ¿Por qué debería estar mal?

—Últimamente actúas de forma extraña, estamos preocupados por ti.—Su mano le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro.—Amigo mío, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy bien.

Le regaló una sonrisa, viendo a su amigo asentir reticentemente antes de irse con su amada. Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras una expresión decaída se instalaba en su rostro.

Si empezaban a notar que algo no iba bien, estaba en problemas.

—Todo es tu culpa.

Murmuró colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

¿Es qué no había aprendido a lo largo de los años que amar de esa forma solo le traería dolor? ¿Cuántas veces trató de cerrarlo bajo miles de cadenas para que siempre se abriera e hiciera pedazos tiempo después?

No obstante, esta vez iba a cambiar eso. Se negaba a repetir esa experiencia.

Sacó su linterna, avanzando por los pasillos para ver cómo estaban el resto de las esculturas.

Octavio y Jed estaban en una pequeña discusión, mientras que algunos de sus hombres les veían con resignación, jugando entre ellos.

Los maniquíes de la guerra mundial estaban jugando al fútbol junto a los unos, mientras que los neardentales se revolucionaban ante los gritos.

Rexy rugía mientras corría detrás de su hueso, agitando la cola de forma animada mientras que Teddy y Sacagawea le veían con diversión, paseando en una especie de cita.

Un poco más alejado, en uno de los pasillos que daban hacia la zona Africana se encontraban Atila y Colón besándose. Eso le sorprendió por un instante, no los había visto como una pareja, aunque pensándolo bien, tenía sentido.

—¿Guardián de Brooklyn?

Larry salto en su sitio, la linterna casi rodaba mientras se giraba para ver a Ahkmenrah, quién le daba una seria expresión. El faraón tenía un andar muy sutil, como el de un felino: no te dabas cuenta que estaba cerca tuya hasta que saltaba en tu dirección.

—Ahkmenrah, ¡me asustaste! No puedes simplemente ir por detrás de una persona sin hacer ruido.

—No me habría visto obligado a ello, sino fuera porque me estabas evitando.

—¿Evitando? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de eso?

Le dio una fingida expresión de indignación, alejándose del pasillo para que la pareja no les escuchará. El egipcio observó atentamente estas acciones, siguiéndolo para evitar que se alejará de su vista.

—Sí, evitando. Justo cómo estás haciendo ahora.

—Son tus imaginaciones, no te estoy evitando, es solo que ando muy ocupado con el trabajo.

—Tu trabajo es cuidar de las exhibiciones, y yo soy una de ellas. Necesito tu atención ahora mismo.

Larry se detuvo al escucharlo, suspirando mientras sus hombros caían de forma agotada y rendida. Internamente maldijo su mala suerte, girándose para enfrentar al faraón que estaba con su ceño fruncido, un aire de magestuosidad a su alrededor.

—¿Qué problema tienes?

—Que el guarda nocturno me está evitando y no sé la razón.

Larry se removió incómodo al oírlo, desviando la mirada para molestia de Ahk.

—No es nada.

—Claro que es algo cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a la cara.—Se acercó a él, cogiéndole de la mejilla para obligarlo a verle directo a los ojos.— ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Mira, no es cosa tuya, sino mía.—Suspiro mientras apartaba suavemente la mano del faraón de su mejilla, no obstante, el egipcio se negó a soltar su mano.—Solo estoy confundido.

—¿Por qué?

No supo qué decirle en ese momento. ¿Podía simplemente decirle lo que sentía? Ugh, la idea sonaba horrible y las consecuencias desastrosas.

—Problemas con mi ex-mujer.

Ahkmenrah oscureció su mirada al oírlo, apretando suavemente su mano para pegarse a él. Daley se puso nervioso por esto, buscando retroceder para acabar contra la pared, el rostro del moreno a escasos milímetros del suyo.

—No te creo. Si fuera por ella, andarías distraído, en cambio, me estás evitando. Tienes algo conmigo, pero no me quieres decir qué es.

—¡No es nada, ¿vale?! ¡Solo es un estupidez!

—Me interesa saberla. —Le analizó con su mirada.— ¿Es porque estoy muerto?

—¿Qué? ¡No!—Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al escucharlo, negando.—Es solo que...yo últimamente no…

—¿No qué?

—¿Realmente quieres saber esto?

—Completamente.

—Bien.—Tragó saliva de forma pesada, viéndolo a los ojos.—Me gustas.

Confesó acortando la distancia que les separaba para unir sus labios en un suave roce. Notó como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, aprovechando su estado de confusión para alejarse rápidamente de él.

Ugh, eso había sido una mala idea.


End file.
